


the end

by Xortiza (DiVemod)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bad Ending, Character Death, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Not Epilogue Compliant, Out of Character, alternative comics ending, no im not okay with this
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiVemod/pseuds/Xortiza
Summary: Возможно, именно поэтому он, младший Страйдер, оказывался Рыцарем Времени — Рыцарем, который может избежать чужих смертей.
Kudos: 4





	the end

Когда Дейв Страйдер впервые сталкивается со смертью Бро, он думает, что спокойно принимает тот факт. Все-таки... он был совершенно дерьмовым опекуном и отцом, а его воспитание, скорее всего, было какой-то ироничной шуткой. Он больше любил своих марионеток, чем тринадцатилетнего подростка, на которого он постоянно нападал.

Так думал Дейв. Пускай и что-то все же щемило. Страйдер игнорировал.

Пожалуй, он мало что ждал от встречи с иной версией Бро. И это ее оттягивание различными событиями было действительно на руку младшему Страйдеру, только вот он скучал в какой-то мере. Но отрицал и уверял себя — да пошли вы к черту. Это простое любопытство.

Наблюдая за воссоединением Рокси и Роуз, что-то вновь больно укалывало — ну... не быть такого теплого общения между братьями. И, скорее всего, его вообще не быть. Так уж выходит. А еще — Дейв все-таки не мог представить иную версию себя. Взрослую, воспитывающую ребенка... а как воспитывающего?

Ты — Дейв Страйдер и ты все же сталкиваешься с иной версией Бро, удерживаясь от слов о прекрасных штанах. И ты, Дейв, не сразу находишь всех тем для разговора.

А потом ты срываешься, рассказываешь, неожиданно открывая для себя новые стороны... этого Бро. И да, относясь к нему как к совершенно другому человеку, просто с точной копией ДНК, ты все равно продолжаешь сравнивать. Так уж получается. И слушая его, понимая, что хоть какой-то осколок — про которые он, Дирк, тоже говорит — чувствует вину за все то, что делал тогда...

Ты не знаешь как реагировать, внимательно слушаешь и по-настоящему восхищаешься. Дирк не такой, каким себе его представлял Страйдер. И Дейв не такой, каким его представлял Страйдер.

Альбинос извиняется, когда обнимает своего-почти-брата, но ему действительно требуется этого. Как-то невыносимо горько, как-то просто невыносимо — он все же скучал по Бро, пускай и тот его сделал слабее, научил бояться крови и испытывать ненависть ко сражениям.

Иногда — редко совсем — казалось, что этого добивался Бро. Чтобы Дейв выкручивался. Чтобы Дейв справлялся иначе. Возможно, именно поэтому он, младший Страйдер, оказывался Рыцарем Времени — Рыцарем, который может избежать чужих смертей.

...только вот смерти Бро он не избежал. Да и блажь все мысли эти, пытающиеся хоть как-то выгородить его. Простые детские мечты. Свойственные подросткам, вроде белобрысого.

Когда Дейв Страйдер видит, как Дирка ловят и тот почти-кивает, ему невыносимо. Убивать теперь от своей руки своего-почти-брата... зная, что он даже не такой плохой человек. Когда выбора не остается, Дейву приходится сжимать зубы до скрипа и обезглавливать всех; и Нуаров, и Принца Сердца.

И тогда ему по-настоящему гадко видеть кровь на своих руках. Просто знать, чья конкретно эта кровь. Знать абсолютно все.

И да, вроде бы сейчас он Герой. Но Дейв Страйдер убежден полностью — кто угодно, но не он. Бро? Герой. Джон? Тем более. Дирк? Кто же, как не он — другая версия Бро?

Пожалуй, Страйдер по-настоящему рад, что их глаза скрывают солнцезащитные очки, ведь держа в руках голову Принца Сердца, самым страшным была даже не кровь и не осознание того, что вот — он здесь и вот — он мертв.

Страшнее всего было заглянуть в его глаза.

Страшнее всего было осознать, что Дейв опять виновен в чужой смерти. И тогда, когда Бро втянул случайно, и сейчас, своими руками обезглавив.

Когда Дирка Страйдера оживляла его подруга — горячая мама Джона — Дейв не смел отводить взгляда и оказывался рядом, сдерживаясь при людях, но заметно отстраняясь от всеобщей радости встречи; даже не особо смотрит в сторону своих давних друзей, с которыми так желал встретится раньше.

– Почему ты не с ними? – все же спрашивает точная копия Бро.

Рыцарь чуть пожимает плечами, сидя рядом и наблюдая за постепенным приходом в себя — наверное, умереть и спустя время ожить это немного сбивает с толку. Да и во время битвы Дейв и Терези его возвращали к жизни несколько раз...

– Прости.

Дирк, на самом деле, понимает за что. И заранее знает следующий ответ.

– В ином случае, погибли бы уже все. Ты герой.

– Я не герой.

Видеть нормальный мир, такую привычную Землю с домами из банок — не зря ведь с Мэром было проведено столько времени — общаться с такими живыми людьми и троллями вокруг них, ощущая приторно-сладкий вкус — было до боли странно. Ощущать под ладонями траву, смотреть не на взорванное Зеленое Солнце, а на вполне обычное... странно.

Странным казался весь обычный и обыденный мир, который окружал Страйдера три года назад, когда он только включил игру.

Насколько он поменялся? Обдумывая события, произошедшие за все время, судить себя и других становилось в разы сложнее. Что же теперь? Бессмертие? Глупо все это. Нереальным до боли кажется, пускай и хочется наконец думать: в какой-то из мер они вышли победителями. Что все закончилось, настали мирные времена, которые они создали сами.

Дейв покидает свое место под звонкий смех Джейд и какую-то ерунду Карката, отходя от всех и засматриваясь на мир вокруг: казалось, теперь уже никогда не привыкнет. Не замечает, как подходит почти-его-брат, взявший, видимо, перерыв в футболе.

– У тебя все же не так плохо с Джейком, – замечает альбинос, поднимая голову к небу, краем глаза заметив, что его друг снял очки.

Когда Дейв Страйдер видит белые глаза Дирка, он молчит, вновь ненавидя себя за его смерти.

_Он виноват во всех._

**Author's Note:**

> работа была перенесена с другого ресурса (ficbook) / the work was moved from another resource (ficbook)


End file.
